


Fiasco

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Midnighter/Apollo, Catboy Dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Twelve hours, that's all the time it took for Bruce's world to be turned upside. Twelve hours with Midnighter and Apollo, and Dick comes home with an interesting, to say the least, curse- and a cute set of ears and a tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> This was also a commission!

“He was with you for  _ twelve hours _ .” Bruce’s voice echoed throughout the cave as he spoke. Somewhere above in the dark, the bats began to stir over it. “Twelve hours and  _ this _ happens.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Midnighter said, turning his stare from Bruce towards Dick, who was sitting in Bruce’s computer chair, seeming restless. The sleek black ears protruding from his hair were a bit shocking still, but hey, Midnighter had been to literal hell and back, so not that much was  _ truly _ shocking for long. “He just looks like he’s ready for a night at a costume party.”

 

Next to him, Apollo sighed, glancing away awkwardly. He’d said precious few words since they’d come to Gotham after their assisted mission with Dick. Hell, he’d said barely  _ anything at all _ for the whole trip. Just kept looking at Dick, like his was mesmerized by the way his sleek black tail curved.

 

Midnighter was fairly sure Dick really didn’t have much control over it.

 

Bruce shook his head, huffing his breath and moving back towards his main computer. “I’ll have to make some calls, see if someone can give me a… hand with this.” He glanced back over at the other two. “Get out.”

 

“Bruce, don’t be  _ rude _ .” Dick didn’t uncurl himself as he spoke, looking fairly comfortable soaking up the ghost of Bruce’s body heat from the chair. “Don’t make them fly home. Besides, I’m  _ fine _ . It’s just… a little strange looking.” He reached up, rubbed one of the ears. It twitched beneath his fingers. “But I’m really alright.”

 

Bruce held Dick’s stare for a moment, before turning back to Midnighter and Apollo. He heaved a sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he waved his other hand. “ _ Fine _ . Take the elevator up. Alfred will be up, he’ll show you to a room.” He shook his head, rubbing like it was pounding, as the two glanced at each other, before moving past Bruce. M gave Dick an appreciative smile, before elbowing Apollo, whispering how he had  _ said _ Dick had Bruce wrapped around his finger.

 

Apollo’s stare shut Midnighter up for a moment.

 

Once they were gone Bruce leaned against the counter, huffing and shaking his head. “I’ll put in some calls. Zatanna has been unavailable for days, but if I explain the situation I’m sure she’ll come.” Bruce lifted his head, staring up at the dark ceiling. “If not her than  _ someone _ .”

 

“Bruce,  _ relax _ .” Dick stood up, taking the two steps to Bruce and leaning against him, reaching up and draping his arms over his shoulders. “I’m okay. It’s just a little magic trick. It’s not killing me. We’ll get it straightened away-  _ in the morning _ . Right now I think we should go to bed…” Dick lifted himself up on his toes, pressed a single, warm kiss against Bruce’s neck. “It’s been a long twelve hours and I’d love to sleep for just as long.”

 

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head and wrapping one arm around Dick. His tail flicked, brushed Bruce’s wrist, and Bruce almost retracted for a moment, not expecting it. But in the end he only pulled Dick tighter to him, kissed his temple. “Alright, we can head to bed… but in the morning…”

 

“I know I know.” Dick yawned, pulling away from Bruce and turning, stretching with his arms up high over his head as he headed for the elevator. “You’ll get all  _ serious _ on me again.” Bruce could only smile, watching Dick walk away, before he pushed away from the computers, hurrying after him.

 

*

 

It was still dark when Bruce felt Dick squirming against him. They’d made it into the bedroom and promptly stripped, falling into bed and sleep shortly after. Dick had seemed fairly happy to lose his pants and underwear, to sleep in an old tshirt Bruce had gotten from lord only knows what visit to where. He’d stopped paying attention and it was dark, he couldn’t read it as he’d handed it to his lover. But Dick had been content that there was no pressure on his new tail, and had fallen asleep in Bruce’s arms,  _ exactly _ where Bruce liked him.

 

“Dick,” he mumbled, half awake now but not opening his eyes. “You’re squirming.” Sometimes he did that, in his sleep, and a little chiding was enough to settle him. But Dick kept moving, his hands sliding along Bruce’s side, gripping at his bare skin. Bruce grumbled, and then he felt Dick bend himself, buck up, and the feeling of his hard cock grinding into Bruce’s abs.

 

Bruce’s eyes snapped open. Dick had his head bowed, was trying to rub against him, panting. Bruce could hear it now.

 

“Dick,” he whispered again, and Dick finally lifted his head. His eyes were huge, pupils blown, his cheeks flushed. The color was visible even in the dark. Bruce’s brow furrowed, concerned, before Dick surged up, pressed his lips to Bruce’s mouth. The kiss was rhythmless, sloppy as Dick shoved his tongue into Bruce’s mouth. Taken aback for a moment, Bruce simply let it happen, as Dick rutted against his bare abs again. Finally Bruce reached up, grasped Dick’s shoulder and pushed him back, forced the kiss to break, got a broken and desperate whine for his efforts.

 

“Bruce, I need- something’s  _ wrong _ .” Dick was trembling. “I need  _ you _ .”

 

Bruce shook his head, tightened his grip on Dick’s bicep when he tried to lean in, kiss him again. “Dick  _ stop _ . If something’s wrong we need to figure it out.”

 

Dick gave a frustrated growl, tearing his arm free and shoving at Bruce. Bruce flopped to his back, and Dick was on him quickly, straddling his waist and grinding his ass back against Bruce’s pelvis. Bruce arched, let his breath escape him because it was  _ impossible _ not to with  _ Dick Grayson _ on top of him. Dick smiled, ground down harder when he felt Bruce’s cock twitching in his pajama pants.

 

“Got it figured out,” he panted, precum staining his tshirt quickly. There were wet smears on Bruce’s abs from his grinding. “ _ Fuck me _ and we’ll be good.”

 

“Dick, you’re not in your-” Bruce groaned, his cock hard now, straining in his pajama pants, sliding against Dick’s ass so damn perfectly. “-Your right  _ mind _ .”

 

“I’m  _ consenting _ .” Dick leaned over, dug his teeth into Bruce’s neck. It was sudden, animalistic, and Bruce gave a yelp, gritting his teeth as Dick’s tongue laved over the now tender skin. “I always  _ want you _ . Please.  _ Please Bruce don’t make me beg _ .”

 

There was an  _ appeal _ to that, but Bruce filed it away for another time. Dick may be desperate, but he was coherent, and god, he couldn’t remember a single time Dick  _ hadn’t _ wanted to fuck. Giving in with a resigned groan, Bruce turned, found Dick’s mouth and kissed him. Dick squealed, nipping at his lip, trying to get his tongue back into his mouth. He switched from grinding his bare ass against Bruce to rutting against his belly again, bare cock sliding over hard muscle. Bruce bucked up, justled Dick and had him gasping, gave Bruce a moment to take the kiss back, get his tongue into Dick’s hot mouth and explore all the points of his carnivorous teeth.

 

Bruce reached a hand up, dug it into Dick’s hair and jerked his head back, forcing the kiss to break when he needed to breath. Dick gasped, whining as his scalp stung, squirming around. Bruce smiled, couldn’t  _ help it _ , before he released Dick, managed to push himself up more into the pillows. Dick slid back, watched, before Bruce reached out, tugged at his tshirt. “Off,” he said, and Dick was tearing it off over his head, throwing it off the bed into the dark. Bruce smiled, rubbed his hand down Dick’s side, caught a glimpse of his tail flicking excitedly behind him.

 

That would take some getting used to.

 

“You’re so worked up,” he mumbled, eyes darting down to the jut of Dick’s cock, the dark, flushed skin. Dick bit his lip, worried it as his cock pulsed a fresh wave of precum onto Bruce’s belly, from just his stare alone. “Come up here,” Bruce said, lifting his chin slightly, “work some of that excitement off.”

 

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Are you  _ sure _ ?” Bruce nodded, and Dick shuffled forward, sliding along Bruce’s body until he was straddling his chest. He leaned forward, reached one hand out and grasped the headboard firmly, the other gripping the edge of one of Bruce’s pillows. His cock bobbed close to Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce opened up, stuck his tongue out and flicked it just below the head. Dick shivered, mouth falling open, before his hips were following Bruce’s retracting tongue.

 

His cock slid past Bruce’s lips, into his warm, waiting mouth. Dick tossed his head back, groaning loudly, and before Bruce could even reach up and touch him, his hips were pulling back and pistoning forward. The rhythm was ruthless, and Bruce could barely breath, his jaw stretched wide as Dick fucked his mouth. He felt saliva sliding past his lips, over his chin, as Dick grunted, groaned with each breath.

 

Bruce reached for him, got both his hands on his ass and squeezed, dug his blunt nails in. Dick howled, only fucked his mouth  _ harder _ , desperately chasing release already. Bruce pulled at his ass, exposed his hole and wished he’d thought to slick up his fingers, wished he could fuck Dick while he let go like this.

 

“Bruce Bruce  _ Bruce _ !” Dick was shouting now, grinning and shaking all over. He seated his cock fully in Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce couldn’t  _ breathe _ as he came. Thick waves of cum filled his mouth, spilled past his stretched lips, and Dick squeezed the headboard, panting and sagging forward slightly. His tail was twitching, and when he didn’t pull out Bruce reached up, grasped it by the base, jerked him back. Dick yelped, sprawled back, baring his hips and his shockingly still hard cock, wet with a glistening mixture of his cum and Bruce’s saliva. Bruce tried to push himself up slightly, reached up and wiped his mouth and chin with the back of one hand.

 

“You’re still hard,” he mumbled, and Dick bit his lip, his tail swaying behind him. His ears even gave a twitch.

 

“I want  _ more _ ,” he whined. He slid off Bruce’s body then, long enough to turn, to straddle his chest again, baring his ass as he grasped at Bruce’s pajama pants, pulling them down. They gave just enough for Bruce’s cock to bob free, and before Bruce could even get a word in, Dick was bowing his head, sucking him in over his tongue. Bruce groaned, tipping his head back, as Dick bobbed his head quickly, wiggling his ass so damn  _ close _ it was killing Bruce. It took so much willpower to not reach up and knead the supple flesh, but Bruce managed to reach instead for his nightstand. The stretch was almost impossible with Dick’s weight keeping him down, but he managed to get it open, get the bottle of lube under his fingers, as Dick let out a lewd moan around Bruce’s cock.

 

“Jesus Dick,” Bruce gasped, pushing his hips up to meet his mouth now. “ _ Slow down _ .”

 

Dick pulled off, gasping in a breath, as Bruce popped open the lube, coated his fingers. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled, as his cock dripped down onto Bruce’s chest. He leaned down, dragged his tongue along Bruce’s shaft. “Want you to come.”

 

“Then I can’t fuck you, now can I?” Bruce grasped Dick’s ass in one hand before he could respond, pulling at flesh to bare his hole. He pressed two slick fingers to it and in, easily, and Dick arched, leaving Bruce’s cock as he groaned into the dark room.

 

“Oh fuck  _ oh fuck _ .” Dick pushed back, seating himself completely on Bruce’s fingers, barely letting him pull his hand back before he was slamming onto them again. “Hard Bruce  _ hard _ .” Dick slammed his ass back, panting, and Bruce rubbed his hand over his ass, to the small of his back.

 

“Shh, relax Dick.” He tried to soothe, but Dick hiccuped out his breath, before he bowed his head, sucked down Bruce’s cock again. Bruce groaned, faught down the urge to ride Dick’s mouth as he scissored his fingers, trying to ensure Dick would be comfortable. He slid in a third when he felt he was ready, but Dick was only pulling off his cock, tossing his head back and howling so damn loud Bruce was sure he would wake the dead. “ _ Dick _ ,” he breathed, but Dick wasn’t listening, was trying to glance back at Bruce, supporting himself with one hand. He reached back with his other hand, pulled at his ass himself to bare his hole more for Bruce.

 

Bruce groaned, just as the door suddenly  _ opened _ . The motion wasn’t even complete when a familiar voice was saying, “Grayson are you  _ alright _ .”

 

Dick snapped his head up, staring towards the doorway. Midnighter filled it, looking tensed and ready for  _ lord only knows _ , Apollo right behind him. For a single moment there was eye contact, and then Dick let his eyes fall shut, groaning because Bruce’s fingers were still inside him, still filling him.

 

“ _ Shit _ ,” M breathed, glanced away. Apollo grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back, but Midnighter didn’t  _ move _ . When Bruce pulled his fingers out in an attempt to get the situation under control, Dick whined, shaking all over and tossing his head from side to side.

 

“Bruce,  _ Bruce _ don’t stop.”

 

“Dick, pull yourself together.” It wasn’t said in a harsh voice, but more  _ concerned _ . Bruce guided him down, until Dick was sprawling among his legs, rutting into the sheets as Bruce sat up, turning his stare to his visitors.

 

Midnighter opened his mouth, like he was ready to speak, but clamped it shut, transfixed as Dick slowly lifted his head, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. He swallowed thickly, and Apollo’s hold on his arm tightened.

 

“He sounds like a cat in  _ heat _ ,” he said, and Bruce reached up, raked a hand back through his hair. He didn’t exactly want to have this conversation in this  _ state _ , but he didn’t feel like he had much of a choice.

 

“He very well might be,” he mumbled, “with the way he’s acting.”

 

“ _ Bruce _ .” The whine broke the air, and Dick wriggled his hips. “Bruce c’mon, you’re  _ stalling _ . Just fuck me  _ please _ .”

 

Bruce  _ hated _ that a hint of color rose to his cheeks. Without much thought he got up on his knees, grasped Dick by the base of his tail again and jerked him back, holding him firm. “Dick we have  _ company _ .”

 

“Let them watch,” he panted, grasping at the sheets. “God let anyone watch.” He wriggled his hips again, and Bruce dragged his eyes back up. For a moment he glanced at Apollo, before his eyes turned to Midnighter, held his stare.

 

“They  _ watch _ ,” he growled, “that’s  _ it _ .” Dick nodded vigorously, and Midnighter swallowed, leaning back into Apollo, whispering  _ are you alright with this? _ The blond nodded, and Bruce turned his attention to the bottle of lube on the bed. He grasped it, poured it haphazardly onto his cock, before tossing it down again. He dragged Dick back by the hold on his tail, grasped his hip with his other hand, and with a single thrust was seated completely inside him.

 

Dick howled, tossing his head back, mouth falling open. Bruce as quick to pull back, thrust forward again, setting a rhythm that was brutal. But Dick was meeting each thrust, staring with large gorgeous eyes across the room,  _ right _ at Midnighter.

 

Bruce didn’t miss that, and dug his blunt nails into Dick’s ass, jerking him back by his tail again. “Say my name,” he growled, and Dick whined.

 

“Bruce!” he yelled, as his cock smacked against his belly with the sheer force of Bruce’s thrust.

 

“ _ Louder _ .”

 

“Bruce!” he was screaming now, screaming his throat raw and sore and that was  _ fine _ by Dick, so long as Bruce kept this up, fucked him damn near into oblivion. Dick bit his lip, baring his throat, caught through half lidded eyes as Apollo hooked his arm around Midnighter, kept a hand splayed on his belly. It didn’t tread lower, but it was obvious Midnighter  _ wanted _ it too.

 

But Apollo seemed more content to lay a little claim to his man, the same Bruce was, only in a far more subtle manner.

 

Bruce grunted, bowing his head as he leaned slightly over Dick. Dick stretched forward, trying to lift his ass higher, to get Bruce in even deeper. His nerves were on fire, and each slide of Bruce’s cock into him hit his prostate, had his cock bobbing, dripping precum onto their sheets. Dick shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling so damn  _ close _ .

 

“Dick,” Bruce breathed, his own voice cracking along the edges. It was the single sound of his name that finally set Dick off again, had him shouting and arching up, tossing his head back as he came a second time. He shot into the sheets, heavy streams of cum with each of Bruce’s thrusts. His body clenched around Bruce, pulled him in impossibly deep, and with Dick  _ still _ coming, Bruce let himself go. He grunted, left little crescent moon shapes in Dick’s ass from his nails as he squeezed, holding him close until his own cock was done pulsing. Dick slumped forward then, sobbing into the sheets as he trembled, unable to still himself.

 

It was when Bruce was pulling out that Apollo finally spoke up. “Come on,” he mumbled softly, tugging at Midnighter. “Leave them be. They need space.” Bruce glanced up, saw Midnighter nod, take one last long look at Dick-

 

Bruce almost wanted to  _ gloat _ in that moment that he’d be curling up with the man, but he knew it wouldn’t exactly matter. Lust and  _ affection _ were different, and whatever Midnighter was going to be given by Apollo, it would trump whatever desires he hosted for Dick.

 

The doorway vacated, and when the heavy door closed behind Midnighter and Apollo, Bruce leaned forward, over Dick. He pressed a kiss between his dark shoulder blades, nuzzling his warm skin. “Dick,” he whispered, “are you alright?”

 

Dick nodded very carefully. He sucked in a deep breath, and when Bruce carefully pulled him up into his arms, he went almost limp. He allowed Bruce to guide him back into the bed, kicking away the soiled top sheet and grabbing for just the blanket. Dick settled into the pillows, let Bruce wrap them up in it, before settling in against his chest, tucking up beneath his chin.

 

“Better?” Bruce asked, and Dick nodded, his tail swaying happily beneath the blanket. Bruce reached up, stroked his hair back, got one of Dick’s ears. Dick hummed as Bruce chuckled, continued to pet him, the smooth black fur on his ears blending with his hair. “I guess you’re sort of cute like this.”

 

“Did you just call me cute?” Dick asked, before he yawned. He sighed at the end of it, snuggling into Bruce’s bare chest. “I’m marking my calendar. It’s a holiday now.”

 

Bruce snorted, shaking his head. “Go to sleep,” he said, keeping his arms tight around him. “In the morning, we get you back to normal. And probably have a talk with our  _ house guests _ .”

 

Dick smiled to himself. “Jealous?” His voice was soft, on the verge of sleep. Bruce grunted, before admitting very quietly,

 

“I don’t share all that well.”

 

Dick didn’t argue that point, knew it was true. And he couldn’t really complain- he rather  _ liked _ when Bruce laid a little claim to him, even  _ before _ this little magical fiasco


End file.
